Lost in Memories
by firefly81
Summary: While working in a bookstore in Muggle London, Hermione sees the last person she expects. Her husband.


The sound of keys jingling on their chain filled the quiet street. It was early in the morning, too early for the sound of bustling people to overtake the silence. Hermione paused as she fitted the key into the lock, enjoying the stillness before the street was overflowing with groups of customers. Turning the key, she pushed open the door with a loud creak. As she stepped inside the store she quickly looked around to see what needed to be done before opening to the public.

She hummed happily as she worked, dusting shelves and re-arranging some books. It might have surprised some that she chose not to go to work at the Ministry, but she loved her job as a clerk at the Final Page. She had been saving every spare pound she had as she hoped to buy the store when the owner retired. Being around books all the time was one of the only things that made her happy anymore. It was funny, really, considering books always reminded her of... him. Her heart clenched as he entered her thoughts and she wondered if the pain would ever go away.

_A wide smile graced his face as he twirled her around the dance floor. It was rare to see such openness on his face, especially in public. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he pulled her close._

_"I wonder what it is I did in life to deserve such a treasure," he whispered in her ear, giving it a quick flick with his tongue. She was barely able to contain a moan at his actions. He knew how much she loved his tongue on her._

_"And I wonder what I did wrong to be stuck with such an awful tease."_

_His answering expression gave her a warning at what he was about to do and then she found herself being dragged from the dance floor. Once hidden in the shadows, he advanced on her slowly until she felt her back hit a wall._

_"A tease, am I?" he asked as he brought his mouth to press open kisses upon her neck. His hands began to roam her body and she moaned as one brushed lightly against the side of her breast. His lips finally met hers in a passion filled kiss that took her breath away. When she felt his hands begin to journey further down her body, she pushed him gently away._

_"People are going to start to wonder where we went. It is our wedding reception after all."_

_"Sod them all. They can wait."_

_She chuckled into his neck, understanding his need to be alone with her. But unfortunately, they had duties to attend to._

_"It's just two more hours and then we can leave. I promise, I will make it worth your while. Husband."_

_"Wife. My love, my heart."_

They had made their way back to their wedding reception after that and she had, as promised, made it up to him later that night. Thinking back to her wedding day always made tears appear in her eyes, threatening to fall. She pushed them back and went about opening the store to customers.

* * *

It was a busier day than normal with people constantly coming in and out. There was no lull and she was rushing between helping people find books and working the counter. Finally, about an hour before closing time, the store was empty. She sat down with a loud groan and rubbed her aching legs. It had been no longer than five minutes when she heard the bell on the door twinkle, signaling a customer entering the store. Sighing, she stood to greet them and promptly froze.

No. No, it couldn't be him, he was dead. But then he turned to face her fully and her breath was caught in her throat.

"Hi there. I was hoping you could help me find a book," he said with a smile.

"Re-Remus?" she stuttered. The smile slipped from his face and was replaced with one of confusion.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Her heart, already broken, shattered even further.

"Remus, it's me, Hermione. Where have you been? We thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry, miss, but you must have me confused with someone else."

"Remus, please! Don't you remember me? I'm your wife!"

His look of confusion faded away, replaced by irritation.

"Look, miss, I have no idea what you are talking about. I have a wife and she is not you," he said as he held up his left hand and pointed to his wedding band. The same wedding band she herself placed there. He then turned around and hurried out the door. Falling to the floor, she clutched her chest as the sound of sobs filled the store.

* * *

A messy-haired, green-eyed wizard stood in the corner of the room, watching the Healers try to calm the thrashing patient. His hands went to his hair, pulling slightly in frustration. It took a few minutes for the Healers' efforts to produce results, but finally all was peaceful. He approached the bed as most of the Healers left the room. However, one remained behind.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. She's getting worse."

"Is there nothing you can do? Anything at all, I can pay whatever the cost," he pleaded, his voice hoarse with unshed tears. The Healer looked at him sadly as she shook her head no.

"We've tried what we can. Between the injuries from her torture, her miscarriage, and losing her mate, I'm afraid it was just too much. You should prepare yourself, Mr. Potter. I give her a week at most," she said and then walked through the door, leaving Harry alone. He walked over to the bedside and slumped into the chair that sat next to it, the tears he had been trying to hold back now falling freely down his face.

"Hermione," he choked, "please come back. Remus wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. Please."

The silence in the room was deafening.

_My love, my heart._

* * *

Written for the AU Battle Competition.

Store Clerk!AU

Prompt: Remember

Thanks to erbkaiser for beta-ing!


End file.
